


Bite Marks, Not Love Marks

by bokutos_official_simp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutos_official_simp/pseuds/bokutos_official_simp
Summary: If someone walked up to Yahaba and asked why he fell in love with Kyōtani, he wouldn’t be able to answer. He would try to think back to their second year, but would come up empty.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Bite Marks, Not Love Marks

**Author's Note:**

> Anytime you see () it’s a flashback  
> Also this is a different universe than my Yahaba x Shirabu

If someone walked up to Yahaba and asked why he fell in love with Kyōtani, he wouldn’t be able to answer. He would try to think back to their second year, but would come up empty. 

“Ouch, Kentarō,” Yahaba hisses at his boyfriend, who‘s currently latched to his neck. 

Kyōtani just sends him a glare before moving lower down. He’s being anything but gentle. 

Yahaba bites back another complaint as Kyōtani’s teeth pierce his skin. He tries to distract himself with anything. His first thought is why Kyōtani had came over in the first place. 

(“What is it?” Yahaba said over the phone. 

“Don’t play dumb with me Shigeru,” Kyōtani growled. 

Yahaba rolled his eyes. “Seriously just tell me.”

“You were all over him earlier.”

Yahaba had to stop himself from scoffing. Kyōtani was clearly angry and he didn’t want it to heighten. 

“Who exactly?” Yahaba said with an attitude. Maybe Kyōtani won’t hear it? Nope, his boyfriend’s next words are even angrier. 

“For fuck sakes! That stupid bowl cut.”

Yahaba thought back to the practice game they had with Shiratorizawa earlier that day. Bowl cut?...Goshiki? But Yahaba barely talked to the ace. 

“The captain,” Kyōtani helped him out when he went silent. 

“S-shirabu?!” Yahaba exclaimed, “He’s literally my enemy. You’re jealous over him? Seriously, this time is a stretch Tarō.” 

“I’m coming over.” )

And so he came over, stripping Yahaba of his shirt—honestly Yahaba doesn’t remember consenting to that. 

“T-tarō!” Yahaba gasps in pain when a particular bite hurts. A lot. 

Kyōtani starts to lick the bite, almost as if to heal it. Once he starts sucking, Yahaba realizes his rough tongue is lapping up blood. 

“D-did you make me bleed?” Yahaba exclaims.

“Don’t act surprise,” Kyōtani growls as he finally lifts his face. “You want Shirabu to do this, don’t ya? You’re probably thinking about him right now.”

“You need to stop being so jealous.”

“You need to stop being such a whore,” he ends the sentence by pushing his nails into Yahaba’s hips. 

“Yo-you always go so deep,” Yahaba complains, “It hurts.”

“Tuh,” Kyōtani scoffs, “You weren’t whining about this one-“ he pressed his finger over a higher bite, “It’s bleeding too, ya know?” 

“Ah- stop!” Yahaba whines, “Can we stop now? I’m sorry about Shirabu...” 

Yahaba gulps. He isn’t sorry. Why would he be? He and Shirabu are just friends. Plus Shirabu was dating his vice, Kawanishi. 

But Yahaba apologized because he knows his boyfriend. Not matter how many times he says he isn’t interested in another guy, Kyōtani will never believe him. 

So he just sucks it up and apologizes. Lays limp while Kyōtani “reclaims” him. Bites, hickeys, scratches, and nail marks are better than the punches. Of course Yahaba punches him back, but that didn’t stop Watari from staring at his exposed body in the locker room. 

Yahaba’s whole body twitches when Kyōtani bites his lip. He can taste the blood. 

“No you’re not,” Kyōtani insists angrily, “And pay attention when I speak.”

Yahaba nods absentmindedly. Kyōtani—seemingly satisfied with the nod—continues. 

“You’re so pretty, Shigeru.”

Yahaba doesn’t believe that. 

“Your body is amazing.”

Then why hurt it. 

“You’re all mine.”

Unfortunately. 

“You’re perfect.”

Yahaba feels so imperfect. And it’s undoubtedly due to that fact that Kyōtani insults him on a daily basis. He was always angry about something. He was only this nice when it was sexual. 

(“Why are you wearing that?” 

Yahaba cocked his head to the side. “Wearing what?” He looked in his full body mirror, lifting his barely-cropped shirt. 

“You look like a slut,” Kyōtani growled. “Do you really want the other boys looking at you like that? Are you that desperate for attention?” 

“What?” Yahaba gave his boyfriend a half confused, half offended look. “I’m wearing this for myself. And it’s comfortable, that’s all.” 

Kyōtani went up behind him and grabbed his hips. He rested his head on the setter’s shoulder so he can look at him through the mirror. “You think you’re cute?”

“Shut up.” 

“You think you’re skinny? Just because your ribs show?” 

Yahaba turned his head to look at the ace directly. Kyōtani also glanced away from the mirror. Yahaba looked shocked while Kyōtani was unfazed. Was he trying to hurt Yahaba’s feelings? 

“...I’m not skinny,” he agreed. 

“You look like a skeleton,” Kyōtani scoffed. 

Yahaba stayed quiet so Kyōtani went over and flopped himself onto the bed. He watched as Yahaba pulled the shirt off slowly. 

Yahaba winced as his bruised ribs were poked by his elbow. It was painful to move. He tried to ignore the bites and scratches all over his pale skin. He noticed the makeup on his neck was smudged by his shirt. His fingers gently went over them, his bruised wrist catching his eyes next. 

He pulled a light yellow sweater over his head, effectively covering his whole torso, arms, and wrists. 

“You’re wearing that without a shirt?”

“It’s too hot to wear a shirt and a sweater,” he responds while putting on more concealer on his neck. 

“Whatever you say,” Kyōtani rolled out off bed and went back over to the mirror. 

Yahaba unconscionably flinched when Kyōtani wrapped his arms around his waist. He gave Yahaba a gentle kiss on the cheek. He mumbled something—most likely not an apology—but Yahaba only shrugged and started towards the door.)

After biting marks all the way down to Yahaba’s belly button, Kyōtani begins to paw at Yahaba’s sweatpants. He feels his boyfriend squirm so he looks up. 

Yahaba is hiding his eyes with his arm that’s placed across his face. His lip is quivering and he stiffens when Kyōtani pauses. 

“Are you crying?” Kyōtani stops himself from scoffing as he goes back to eye level with his boyfriend. 

Yahaba only shakes his head. Of course if he spoke, his voice would crack. 

“Stop lying.”

More silence from the brown haired boy. 

“Uncover your face.” 

When he feels Yahaba shaking under him, he sighs and softens his voice. “Shigeru..” 

Yahaba tries to stop the tears that are shaking his body. He finally removes his arm and crumbles under Kyōtani soft glaze. Tears flow freely now. Kyōtani wipes them with his rough hand. 

“Shh, it’s okay,” Kyōtani says in the softest voice he can manage, “I’m done now. We won’t go any further.” He runs his hand down the line of bites. “Sorry if I went a little rough. You know it’s only because I want you, right?” He kisses Yahaba on the forehead. “I want you all to myself. Is that so selfish?”

Selfish? No, Yahaba thinks. He shuts his eyes as Kyōtani kisses his forehead again. Selfish, maybe not. Jealous? Bingo. And it’s that same jealously that makes it impossible for Yahaba to remember what he loved about Kyōtani. Past tense. 

“Shig,” the sound of his nickname makes him open his eyes again. 

Kyōtani is now lying next to him—as opposed to hovering over him like he was. 

“What?” Yahaba hates that his voice shakes; it’s tiny and broken. 

“Did you hear what I said?”

Yahaba merely nods and turns his back on his boyfriend. Why does he still call him that? 

He feels Kyōtani’s strong arms wrapped around him. He hates that it’s comforting. He hates that he feels safe in the grasp, even if it’s the same person who hurts him all the time. 

“...I love you.”

Kyōtani never says it first. And Yahaba hadn’t said it in weeks, so this was the first time in a while he had to lie to Kyōtani:

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to you Kyōtani stans lol


End file.
